


When Dick Met Dick

by Schrei822



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batman!Dick, Dick is totally Damian's overprotective dad, Gen, Humor, Nightwing!Dick, Nightwing!Dick meets Batman!Dick, Time Travel, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schrei822/pseuds/Schrei822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：夜翼时期的Dick穿越到了未来，然后发现未来的自己不仅居然当上了蝙蝠侠，并且居然完全变成了一个保护欲过度的长辈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dick Met Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When Dick Met Dick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335403) by [pupeez4eva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupeez4eva/pseuds/pupeez4eva). 



> 配对：Batfamily，亲情向  
> 警告：角色微OOC

 

 

 

 

 

Dick觉得这一切都是一场可怕的噩梦，要不然就是他自己心中的地狱。他才在两天前刚穿越到了“未来”（之所以打上引号是因为到现在为止他依旧不能相信这会是他的未来），而现在他已经彻底受够了这一切。  
  
在未来，他已经成为了蝙蝠侠。是的，因为某些原因，在这个可怕的，一团糟的未来里，他居然成为了蝙蝠侠。未来的他（他拒绝称未来的自己为蝙蝠侠）不愿意细谈这一切都是怎么发生的，还有Bruce究竟发生了什么事。这让他感到隐隐的不安，他承认自己和Bruce在理念上有过一点点分歧，但是Bruce对他来说终究是他的父亲。他很清楚Bruce是绝对不会退休的，至少不会是如此地早，所以这一切究竟意味着什么？  
  
然后还有关于Jason已经早已不是罗宾了的事实。未来的他向他保证了Jason还活着（同样的，他不愿意去想这件事对于Bruce来说究竟有多大影响，介于未来的他一直极力在回避这个话题），而Dick也愿意相信他年轻的弟弟只是脱离了罗宾的身份之后成长了起来，但他总觉得事情没那么简单。诚然，他和Jason的关系并没有那么地亲近，但是……那个男孩仍旧是他的弟弟。不论他是多么地想要从自己的家庭里独立出来，他知道他永远也不可能真的忘记他们任何一个人。  
  
而现任的新罗宾是个小怪胎。他喜怒无常，反社会……某种角度来说就是一个小版的Bruce。在他看来这倒是合情合理，毕竟这位显然是Bruce不折不扣的儿子，他亲生的儿子，Damian Wayne。他始终对于这件事情有些耿耿于怀，他几乎想破了头也没能猜测出究竟谁会是这个男孩的母亲。猫女显然是第一个怀疑对象，但是男孩的长相显然和她不占一点关系。而且，他那深棕的肤色显然也不会是遗传Bruce的，除非……不可能，Bruce绝对不可能和那个女人有一个孩子。  
  
所以目前为止，一个古怪的小鬼和了无音讯的其他家人，事情显然很……很糟糕。别的不提，就未来的自己那一头糟糕的发型就够糟心的了。那个他精心护理好多年的长马尾已经不见了。之前他刚见到未来的自己时，第一时间就注意到了这一点。所有他身上那些活泼跳跃的闪光点……都消退了。  
  
也难怪听说Kory已经和他分手了。她恐怕早就已经厌倦了他那张扬的造型。还有他手指上那已经不见踪影的条纹装饰——因为他已经是蝙蝠侠了，显然，蝙蝠侠可看不上什么条纹设计。  
  
但是他能接受这点。他完全可以接受这所有的变动（……好吧，不，不行，他完全不能接受。他真的，真的，真的非常地想要知道Bruce是不是还好，他想亲眼看到Jason还活着。他还见鬼地想搞清楚他和Kory之间究竟发生了什么。至于其他的，他目前还是能够处理的……大概）。  
  
  
最让他感到惊慌的——真的，他完完全全被惊得差点吓掉了魂——是未来的他那个全新的态度。  
  
不知为何，他的风趣，他游刃有余的作风已经完全消失了。他变得……变得……  
  
……他变成了一个保护欲过度的父亲。  
  
对那个甚至不是他自己亲生的小鬼。  
  
那真的是一场噩梦。经过了2天时间，他眼看着未来的自己为那个小鬼（Damian）烧饭，不放过任何一个机会拥抱那个男孩，并且在他上床睡觉之后，每3到5分钟就忍不住要去查看一下男孩……见鬼的，未来的他甚至还逼他坐下，然后强迫他一起看一本又一本的相册——而那些几乎都是过去几个月之内才拍的。  
  
所以，好吧——未来的他十分地为他这个年轻的弟弟感到骄傲。他猜他大概能够理解，但是……他就不能稍微冷静那么一点点吗？Dick可以见鬼地发誓他和Jason在一起时可不是这样。  
  
然后此刻又开始了——再一次。在经过一番喋喋不休地唠叨之后，他总算是说服了未来的自己让他也加入夜晚的巡逻了。那个男孩急不可耐地首先冲了出去，飞跃到对面的屋顶时有些微微地打滑然后摔倒了，接着未来的他整个……整个就快要抓狂了。  
  
但是不行——没门，Dick不会允许他这样继续下去。他不会让未来的自己就这样情绪失控，未来的他必须要冷静下来，他不应该忘记当初他自己会想要离开庄园是有原因的，正是因为那时候的Bruce同样地专制，同样地保护欲过头——  
  
但是，好吧，看起来未来的自己似乎听不进去自己的劝告。  
  
“罗宾！”未来的他焦急地喊道，“罗宾，你有没有受伤？！你需要帮助吗？！罗宾！”  
  
Dick拉住了未来的自己的胳臂，“那个孩子只是不小心滑了一跤！”他强硬地说道，“看，他不是没事嘛！”  
  
那孩子确实没事。他站了起来，拍了拍身上的灰，看起来窘迫无比。  
  
未来的自己转头怒视着他（而且瞧啊，他还真是完完全全学会了像一个蝙蝠侠一样怒视）。“他很可能会受伤！”他咆哮着，听起来就像……天啊，他听起来就像是Bruce。  
  
“我告诉你了。”Dick坚持道，尽量把事情不要搞得太复杂，“他只是绊倒了——看，他现在挺好——”  
  
“罗宾！”未来的他大叫道，完完全全地无视了他，“如果五分钟之内你还不回应我，我就要过去了！”  
  
那个小鬼给了未来的他一记恶狠狠的眼刀（而且同样的，看起来就好像是蝙蝠侠标准的怒视，Bruce还觉得只有他自己才能掌握这种眼神呢……要不是这会儿他气得有些说不出话来，他肯定会幸灾乐祸地准备好好嘲笑一番他的前导师，很明显他的个人特色并不是独一无二的。）  
  
“我没事！”男孩咬着牙，“你要是敢过来，Gra——蝙蝠侠。”  
  
“看吧，他没事。”Dick再次强调。  
  
未来的他迟疑了一下，Dick有一瞬间觉得还有救——也许未来的他还没有变得彻底不可理喻。  
  
“……我的老天，他总是那么说，但是如果他只是在逞强，如果他真的受伤了……”  
  
（好吧，好吧，他确实已经没有救了。）  
  
“救命啊。”Dick说，绝望地闭起眼睛，“他真的就在几米远的地方——”  
  
“我要过去看看。”未来的他眯着眼睛答道。  
  
“别啊！”Dick咬牙切齿地叫起来，“待这儿别动！”  
  
未来的他无视了他，发射出了他钩锁枪，然后飞了出去。一转眼他就不见了，然后Dick听见了Damian愤怒的怒吼。  
  
Dick无力地垂下头，发出一声轻轻地叹息，“天啊，我到底发生了什么？”他呻吟道。  
  
  
  
FIN


End file.
